caerleonfandomcom-20200216-history
Application Guidelines
Character Submission Process For expediency and linking purposes, Caerleon characters need to use IMC-based Character Sheets. These can be sent to caerleon_chronicles@gmail.com for processing. It will normally take between 3-7 days for a character to be reviewed; if there are issues, players will be emailed with a list of what needs added or fixed. Once the character has been approved, it is added to Approved Characters List. Starting Chronicle Characters These are the type of characters that can be introduced into the room at the start of the chronicle. The list will be updated every 3 months as the game progresses. Certain VIP characters created by the HST might be something different and are available by special approval only. (See VIP Characters for more information). Changelings *Boggans *Eshu *Nockers *Redcaps *Satyrs *Sluagh *Trolls *One Sidhe of House Fiona (Seelie or Unseelie) per player *Kithain to any of the above see Changeling Backgrounds, Merits and Flaws for more character creation limitations Vampires *Caitiff of 9th-12th generation (under 350 years old) *Ventrue of 9th-12th generation (under 350 years old) *Ghouls to any of the above see Vampire Backgrounds, Merits and Flaws for more character creation limitations Werewolves & Other Fera *One Bastet, Black Fury, Glass Walker, Gurahl, Shadow Lord, Silent Strider or Red Talon per player *Black Spiral Dancers *Bone Gnawers *Children of Gaia *Corax *Fianna *Get of Fenris *Ratkin *Silver Fang (House Austere Howl or Gleaming Eye only) *Kinfolk to any of the above see Werewolf Backgrounds, Merits and Flaws for more character creation limitations Metahumans *Ghouls *Kinain *Kinfolk *Sorcerer-based magicians,psychics and witches see Metahuman Backgrounds, Merits and Flaws for more character creation limitations Ordinary Humans * Family, friends, contacts, employees, enemies of established characters Ideal Character Ratios For Room *more characters (of any type) born and raised locally than coming from outside of Southern Wales *more common kith (loyal, nuetral or hostile to House Fiona) than Sidhe *more Kinain and Dreamers than Kithain *more 11th-12th generation vampires than 9th-10th vampires *more Ghouls and Blood Dolls than Kindred *more Welsh Fianna than any other tribe *more BSD, Fenrir, Ratkin and Silver Fang than anything except Fianna *more Kinfolk than Garou & Fera *more Metahumans in general than Changelings, Vampires and Werewolves Things That Are Okay *kinfolk Changelings *kinain Werewolves *kinfolk/kinain Vampires, Ghouls and Blood Dolls *kinfolk/kinain Psychics & Hedge Mages *ghouled Pychics & Hedge Mages Things That Are Restricted to VIPs *ghouled Changelings & Werwolves (neither can be Embraced in this game setting) *Vampires with non-Discipline psychic powers or hedge magic *True Faith & Oracular Powers of any kind How Many Characters Can I Make? The HST's definition of an active character '''is a character that earns at least 1 xp/week or is involved in 3-4 different scenes per month. They are seen and heard; their names are recognized by at least a decent chunk of the Caerleon players. Players should only make as many characters as they can keep active. Characters that don't earn any XP in an 8 week period will be considered '''inactive '''and their avatar/model will be allowed for another player's character. Characters than don't earn any XP in a 16 week period will be considered '''retired and removed from the approved character list; they will need to be re-applied (but can be re-applied with earned XP included). During your first few weeks in the room, try starting with 3-4 characters with at least one of them metahuman rather than a vampire, changeling or werewolf. If you are applying for a VIP, be sure to keep them active and be prepared to use them in requested scenes for other players (even those you may not normally play with). Constantly making new characters, playing them for a few days and then jumping on the next "room fad" is unfair to both the room staff (who have to invest time/energy into approving characters) and to fellow players (who invest time/energy into playing with you). People start making "too many" new characters especially if they have a lot of inactive characters will get approvals postponed or rejected after a warning. Roleplaying Intertwined Characters Players are encouraged to make characters that have intertwined histories and bloodlines. Players are welcome to make family, lovers, wards, mentors, enemies, rivals, employers and employees for both their own characters and characters belonging to each other- but be sure to ask another player's permission before you create a character to be intertwined with theirs in this manner. What About...X? A lot of thought went into the character type limitations invoked on Caerleon. Staring the chronicle with a single Sidhe House, one clan of Kindred, limited Garou tribes etc., means that it will be easier to focus on the politics of the ones that are chosen to give it a better story. It also means that when other character types start popping up after the room has a solid foundation, they stand out as exceptions. Also, in a true crossover setting like this it really isn't necessary to apply "splatbook politics" to the vampires and Sidhe- there are enough external factions. What About Hunters? Ordinary humans, abused kinfolk, ex-ghouls, bitter kithain can make excellent vigilante-style hunters and there is a society of hunters being established as one of the hedge mage societies that established characters will be allowed to join if there's good reason for it. Characters driven to the edge by the supernatural world who have reason to push back are certainly welcome to try. Just no hunter concepts at creation; let this be something that develops in-game for in-game reasons instead. What About Ghosts, Chimera and Totem/Familar Spirits These are likely to be the first kind of additional character types added to Caerleon in January 2011. However, the creation rules and system for them is going to be heavily revamped for an online crossover setting. Wraith: The Oblivion will not be used. What About Mage:The Ascension?? No Ascension-style mages was a big decision but it was done in order to focus upon the other venues. Sorcerers can be pretty formidable themselves; they also have the advantages of no paradox. The traditional MtA "splatbook politics" have been replaced with several hedge mage societies. Sorcerers/psychics can also be involved in the Changeling, Vampire, Werewolf venues as kinain, kinfolk and ghouls or even simply as allies, enemies, family, or love interests. Any Questions? send them to caerleon_chronicles@gmail.com or post on the Caerleon MBB or ask Damiana in the room. go to Caerleon Main Page